rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons/@comment-86.44.92.184-20140823215238
i think that what the members of the big four should focus on is how the big four meet in the first place. none of them could have meet another if they wanted to because of the time difference. i myself have made up a story line to it it basically starts with north and pitch each have a time machine, pitch uses his to bring people like gothel, mor'du, the red death and maybe others from the httyd line to the present. the gaurdians try to fight them but fail. it is at the north pole that north tells jack about his time machine and uses it to bring people who have fought the people before. when hiccup and toothless get transported through a time portal he is flying with astrid, fishlegs, snotlout, ruff, tuff and their dragons. when merida and angus are transported, they are out riding and doing archery (1 arrow goes through the portal aswell). when rapunzel and pascal get transported, they are in the woods with eugene and max. when the 3 kids and their animals are teleported, they crash into each other and the arrow nearly hits tooth. since hiccup is a viking it is natural to belive he can see the gaurdians as can his friends, you just have to belive that the girls can see him and the animals (being animals) can see him. also, when rapunzel got transported through, her hair grew to its old length. the gaurdians leave jack and north to explain the situation and give rapunzel her pan and hiccups his gronkle iron sheild (merida has already got her bow, arrows and sword). then hiccup has to explain toothless and his leg and rapunzel her hair. so the gang spend some time together and get used to toothless. the gang eventualy start to fight pitch, gothel and them meanwhile, back in berk. the others are surprised by hiccups disapearence. not being brave enough to tell stoick, they start to look for hiccup and toothless (well, astrid, fishlegs and snotlout are looking for hiccup, the twins are looking for the portal). the portals that brought hiccup, punzie and merida to the present didnt close proparly and will occasionally glitch and the twins, barf and belch stumble on it accidentely and fall through. the other kids get their dragons to hold barf and belch's tail but end up getting pulled through aswell. max and eugene, who are looking for punzie and pascal, also fall through the portal as it glitches. merida's brothers also end up falling through it. the dragons, their riders, the triplets, max and eugene all fall through the portals and find themselves in the workshop in the north pole. the others are off fighting anddont relise this. astrid, eugene, fishlegs and snotlout start to talk, max, stormfly, hookfang and meatlug staying near, whilst barf, belch, the twins and the triplets go looking around. the gang come back to find them hanging out. punzie and eugene hug and kiss, astrid puches hiccup then kisses him, merida hugs her brothers, jack is just getting strange looks from the dragons.